Transmission of live video or other data from one location to multiple endpoints is a common issue across a number of industries. From broadcast quality live shots that need to be transmitted to numerous television stations across a wide geography to security or emergency scene information that needs to be available to a variety of users including first responders and control center staff, a cost effective and reliable manner in which to transfer this information may be desirable.
Some of the receiver endpoints (e.g., a TV studio) may have various stated requirements for incoming video quality and latency, or may have challenges in receiving high quality, low latency video due to inadequate or inconsistent transmission networks.